<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Service of the Republic by CloneTrooperKit (ZeAwesomePrussian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362669">In Service of the Republic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomePrussian/pseuds/CloneTrooperKit'>CloneTrooperKit (ZeAwesomePrussian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Clone Wars, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Gen, How Wolffe lost his eye, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Underappreciated Star Wars Comics, Mando'a, Original Clone Trooper Characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plo's Bro's, based on a comic book, wolfpack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomePrussian/pseuds/CloneTrooperKit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the clones, it’s a simple matter of fulfilling their purpose. They will fight to the death. They know no other way.”</p><p>Narrator Voice: War on Khorm! Jedi Kit Fisto and Plo Koon take on a daring rescue mission with their clone troops, seeking to free the enslaved Khormai people and destroy the Separatist's ice-covered mountain fortress. Using the Khormai people as slaves to mine a mineral coveted by both the Separatists and the Republic, the enemy will stop at nothing to defeat the Republic forces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>104th Battalion &amp; Plo Koon, Kit Fisto &amp; Plo Koon, Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter : Buirkan (Responsibility)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a Star Wars: The Clone Wars comic book where Wolffe lost his eye, and the clone troopers were discriminated against by a nat-born officer who almost got them all killed. I loved this comic book when I found it, so I rewrote part of it for a class assignment (and kept going). Contains clone trooper deaths, sorry. </p><p>For those of you less familiar with Star Wars lingo, the language Mando'a, or if you're just confused, I have a vocabulary list and a few helpful comments at the bottom of this fanfic. If that doesn't answer your questions, feel free to comment. I do not own Star Wars. I do have a few OC's (original characters) in this story, but that's just me naming previously unnamed clones in the canon universe. I originally wrote this for a class assignment, which you can read about at the bottom of the page if you want to know more. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“For the clones, it’s a simple matter of fulfilling their purpose. They will fight to the death. They know no other way.” </p><p>When even the Clone Wars Narrators spout lines like this, its easy for the clones to believe it themselves. Thankfully, Plo Koon knows the worth of the men around him, even when they themselves doubt it. </p><p>Adapted from a Clone Wars comic book, this story focuses more on the clones perspective during the Battle of Khorm, where egotistic commanding officers made terrible decisions, Wolffe lost an eye, and Plo Koon tried to let his troops know that they are worth it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a Star Wars: The Clone Wars comic book where Wolffe lost his eye, and the clone troopers were discriminated against by a nat-born officer who almost got them all killed. I loved this comic book when I found it, so I rewrote part of it for a class assignment (and kept going). Contains clone trooper deaths, sorry.<br/>For those of you less familiar with Star Wars lingo, the language Mando'a, or if you're just confused, I have a vocabulary list and a few helpful comments at the bottom of this fanfic. If that doesn't answer your questions, feel free to comment. I do not own Star Wars. I do have a few OC's (original characters) in this story, but that's just me naming previously unnamed clones in the canon universe. I originally wrote this for a class assignment, which you can read about at the bottom of the page if you want to know more. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheltering inside a Republic armored walker, the Republic command team prepared for battle. With the snowstorm raging outside, that meant that the command tank was bordering on claustrophobic, a fact that one Captain Ozzel had been eager to point out earlier and suggest that the lower ranking clone officers find another tank to hear their briefing from. General Plo, thankfully, had offered to make the journey so that the last of the troopers could fit. </p><p>Captain Ozzel was a relatively short human, with snow gear covering every part of him except his moustache, pointy nose, and intent scowl. Speaking with a sense of authority, Ozzel announced, "General Fisto, we are approaching the processing plant. Gunners, to your stations!"</p><p>Kit Fisto responded, "Patience, Captain Ozzel. No point in firing until we know exactly what we're firing at." His green skin and head tentacles were similarly covered because of the planet's harsh weather, however, his easy grin made him much more approachable than the Captain.</p><p>Clearing his throat self-importantly, Ozzel insisted, "Sir, our directive from the Senate is to capture this world's resources as soon as possible."</p><p>If Fisto were not a well-respected Jedi Master, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead he replied "I am aware of the Senate's mandate. But Master Plo has yet to make contact with the locals, and nobody rushes Master Plo."</p><p>Moving up the ladder to venture outside, Master Fisto was followed closely by Commander Wolffe, the highest-ranking trooper in the 104th battalion. Once outside in the snowstorm, the two made their way to the front of the tank. With a hand shielding his snow helmet's view, Wolffe questioned, "Sir, has the General always been this... patient?"</p><p>With a wry smirk, Fisto answered, "All jedi are patient, or should be, Commander. Master Plo was the way he is long before I came to the temple. But I sense this doesn't satisfy your curiosity."</p><p>Despite his helmet's filters, Fisto could hear the humor in Wolffe's voice. "No, Sir. You see, there's a bit of a debate in the unit. We've started a betting circle."</p><p>Fisto came to the conclusion rather quickly. "You want to know how old the general is."</p><p>Wolffe nodded, smirking beneath his blue-grey helmet, patterned after his namesake. "His manner makes him different from any Jedi I've met so far."</p><p>"There is something ancient about him, yet he possesses the flexibility of youth." Fisto turned back to glance at Wolffe. "Mission accomplished Commander, you've got me curious." As the two continued walking, they came upon another figure in the snow.</p><p>"Before you ask, I do not believe my age is pertinent to this mission." Jedi Master Plo Koon rumbled in his low voice, distorted by his usual rebreather mask. As a Kel Dor, Master Plo could not breathe oxygen, so he wore a black mask, along with goggles and his grey and purple snow gear. Because his leathery skin was more adapted to the cold weather, Plo's hood was down, revealing the two thick flaps hanging down from his head where humans would have ears. A few of the artistic vod in their company had commented that painting those right was challenging, but well worth the effort. They announced this after they had decorated the battalion's gunships with a picture of Plo Koon, two clone trooper helmets, and the words "Plo's Bros." Complimenting their skills, the General had rewarded them with cookies he had received from the Temple’s younglings, but could not eat for obvious reasons. </p><p>"Apparently Kel Dorians do not lose their hearing with the passing of years." Fisto commented as the trio jumped off the front of the tank to meet up with another group.</p><p>"Ahh… our native allies have been waiting for us to arrive." Master Plo walked up to the small assembly of Khormai representatives, led by Adaroo, a large humanoid resembling a walrus, dressed in orange, metallic armor, with steam pipes exiting various machinery on his back.</p><p>Commander Adaroo scowled. "We thought you Jedi had decided not to come. Tchk-tchk."</p><p>With a diplomatic tone rightly identifying Master Plo as the senior member of the Republic's command team, Plo Koon responded, "Our landing was delayed by the story. Who is commanding the enemy forces?"</p><p>The Khormai leader responded with a huff, "Shamefully, one of our own. An ambitious warlord cast his lot with Dooku in exchange for control of all we have. Now he enslaves his own people to mine for the Separatists."</p><p>Fisto agreed, "Those who fear to lose their power are made tyrants by war."</p><p>"All who make war are tyrants, Jedi. Even your heart I wonder for. Do you fight for us or the agrocite? If you have come to secure the ore for your Republic, I will not judge." Adaroo asked, sounding more curious than accusatory.</p><p>Fisto responded as a Jedi moreso than as a General. "We fight for freedom, my friend. What is on Khorm belongs to the Khormai."</p><p>The Khormai leader chuffed amusedly at this response. "Just the answer I expected, Jedi! But will it prove true? Now come, I will show you the weakness in the droid lines - Let us dispense death to our tyrant."</p><p>Moving as a group, it was not long before the tanks came within range of the Agrocite processing plant at the base of the mountain. Currently the enemy Warlord was stationed there with an army of droids, heavy cannons, and various other artillery. They intended to eliminate the Republic forces before they could make it to the mines at the top of the mountain, where the Khormai people were imprisoned.</p><p>Reaching the peak of the snowy hill, the Republic troops were surprised by the sudden blast of cannon fire sounding to their right. Ice shattered around them as Captain Ozzel ordered from the safety of the troop transport, "Scatter the walkers! All troopers debark! Move!"</p><p>Allyn Tauht, a recently knighted Jedi General joined the two Jedi Masters at the front of the ridge, voicing the thoughts of her superiors. "They don't have a chance! One guess who ordered them to deploy!" Her blond hair was pulled back under her hood, so it wasn't swept up in the wind, revealing her displeasure. She had worked with Ozzel before as a padawan and was familiar with his need for victory at any cost.</p><p>Fisto's group had been to the side of where the firing began and had been away from the command tank when the order had been given. Now, they raced back towards their troops. "We must draw the enemy fire. Knight Tauht!"</p><p>Racing in front of the clone troopers currently under fire, Master Plo ignited his lightsaber, using it to deflect blaster bolts. "Troopers, fall in behind us!"</p><p>Master Fisto quickly joined him in defending the front line. "I can take point, master."</p><p>Regardless, Plo Koon moved into the forward position, his leathery skin and rebreather mask obscuring a slight smile. "Perhaps next time, young one. Knight Tauht, the cannons are all yours."</p><p>Racing towards the closest cannon, Tauht replied, "Yes, master."</p><p>Finally, the Republic tanks came within range of the ground troops, and Ozzel gave the command, "We're in position! Open fire!"</p><p>The clone trooper manning the tank's cannon, Lodestone glanced up at the Captain with his brow furrowed under his helmet. "What about the Jedi?"</p><p>Ozzel replied, "They know how to take cover," his orders standing.</p><p>Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Lodestone proceeded to mow down the enemy forces alongside his surrounding walkers. Being the mental and moral compass of his squad may have earned him his name, but there wasn't much he could do to defy the order. He had faith in his jedi, though, and minded his aim carefully, telling the others to do the same. Thankfully, the Jedi did indeed take cover, and the droids were quickly eliminated.</p><p>At the nearby Agrocite Processing Station, the Khormai warlord began to panic as a battle droid reported on the battle's status. "My Lord, our defenses have been reduced to 54...er 37...uh...14 percent. The odds we will lose this battle have increased to 100%. Should we destroy the plant?"</p><p>Racing out of his seat and down the stairs of the facility, the Warlord ordered, "There's no time! Get me to the rail jet."</p><p>Racing through the newly captured facility, Knight Taught saw the Khormai Warlord enter the rail jet, and exclaimed, "Master Plo, the Warlord is trying to escape!"</p><p>They ran towards the loading area, just as the jet sped out of sight. "It's too late, Master Plo… we lost them."</p>
<hr/><p>Now that the Warlord and his forces had largely retreated into the mountain, the Republic troops could set up camp in the agrocite processing facility. Largely made of metal and covered in snow, it was little more than a windbreak against the weather outside. Even Leader Adaroo had commented earlier that the wind and snow were far worse than usual. However, the clone troopers, used to non-ideal conditions, were quick to set up camp, some throwing a few snowballs at each other if off-duty.</p><p>Once the camp was set up, the command team met in the lookout tower of the facility, one of the few wind-protected areas on base.</p><p>Addressing the group with a shiver, Captain Ozzel interrupted the peaceful conversation around him. "Brrr! What a miserable frozen rock- and this storm… No storm will stop our advance. I was glad to facilitate the liberation of this processing center for the Grand Army of the Republic… uh, and the Khormai."</p><p>Plo Koon nodded, "The people are thankful… but many of them remain imprisoned in the mine."</p><p>Fisto continued, "Our primary objective. Liberating it will be no easy task. With the rail jet gone and the storm rendering our air support useless, we are at a disadvantage. The droids have the high ground, and fortified positions - they'll be waiting for us."</p><p>"Attacking an enemy that is prepared for a siege will result in more casualties than we can afford. We should seek an alternative." Tauht added wisely, keeping in mind that the clones were people, and they deserved better alternatives than being ordered to strike a fortified base head-on.</p><p>Captain Ozzel had no such qualms. "A direct assault is our only option, Master Jedi. I understand the Jedi code is to protect life, but clones were created to fight and - if necessary - die. Some will be killed, and while unfortunate, we can always make more. Isn't that correct, Commander 3636?"</p><p>CC-3636, also known as Commander Wolffe, responded tonelessly "If you say so, sir." Internally, however, he fumed about the fact that while he may hold the rank Commander in the Clone Army, he only held authority over other clones, and was outranked by Captain Ozzel as a nat-born officer. If any of his captains had said something like that to him, or to one of the citizens they were helping, he would have given them a demerit, KP, and the night watch rotation for the next tenday.</p><p>Rather disturbed by his fellow officer's disregard for the Clones, Master Plo addressed the Captain. "Captain Ozzel, your decisions in battle today were needlessly aggressive and revealed disregard for the lives of your men."</p><p>"I saved your life and acted in the interest of the Republic, General. Need I remind you that I was rewarded this commission by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself?" Despite General Plo being the superior officer, there had been many instances in today's battle alone where Captain Ozzel had tried to give the Jedi orders, questioned their calls, or all but countermanded their orders. He may be a friend of the Chancellor, but enough was enough.</p><p>Taking a deep breath through his rebreather, High General Plo Koon, Jedi Master on the High Council responded in all his authority, "I am aware of your relationship with the chancellor, but you will remember your place in the command structure, Captain."</p><p>With a surprised look, Ozzel acquiesced. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Above the planet, Admiral called through the comms to both Master Plo and the pilots on duty. "This is Admiral Wieler, on the Resilient calling General Plo. An enemy starship has entered the system. All fighters - that vessel must not reach the surface!"</p><p>Clone pilots Nuna, Porg, and Starbird raced to their ships in pursuit of the ship. Having gone through training together, they were pretty close, calling each other ori'vod, which translates roughly to sibling or best friend.</p><p>As pilots, they had thought it appropriate to have bird names. Starbird's hair was the longest of the three, dyed red and pulled into a bun underneath his red-streaked helmet. Porg had short fluffy hair, uncommon for most of the brothers in the army, but it suited him well. Nuna shaved his hair short, not liking how longer hair felt under his helmet. He had gotten his name from both his haircut and his squeaky voice when they were seven, the clone trooper equivalent of teenagers, because they aged twice as fast.</p><p>Many of the clones had unusual haircuts, tattoos, or other forms of differentiating themselves from their vode. The 104th prided themselves on being a batallion where differences were not only allowed, they were encouraged. Their Jedi Generals had never gotten a name wrong once they learned it, even when Boost and Sinker had switched armor to try to trick the General, who had grinned under his mask, and promptly assigned them Kitchen Patrol for doing so while on duty.</p><p>"Wanna play Sabbac when we get back?" Porg called through the comms to his ori'vod.</p><p>"Focus, Porg. I'd hate to see you crash land in that storm. It would take a week to get you back, with all the snow, and you already owe me from last time you lost a Sabbac game," Starbird scolded lightly. Comming Nuna, Starbird questioned, "How's the engine, Nuna. Is it fully repaired from our last firefight?"</p><p>"Affirmative. It's purring like a lothcat. Now let's get after that enemy fighter so I can finish repainting the gunships. The decal on one of them got ruined by blasterfire, and I'd like to fix it as soon as possible." Nuna responded as he finished his pre-flight checks and flew out of the ship's hangar.</p><p>The three flew in standard formation, with Starbird in front and Porg and Nuna flanking him on each side. They caught up to the enemy ship, trying to shoot it down, but its pilot seemed to be almost precognitive in its ability to avoid their attempts. As the ship got closer to the planet, Porg noticed that it was heading straight for the center of the storm cycle currently preventing the Republic forces from aiding the ground troops. "The enemy ship is descending into the storm!" He called his fellow pilots. "It'll be ripped apart!"</p><p>As the leader of their trio, Starbird made the call, "Back off! We can monitor from here."</p><p>They were all shocked when, instead of being destroyed within seconds of entering the storm's atmosphere, it began to open up, revealing the snowy planet's surface below, in exactly the area the enemy fighter was flying.</p><p>"The storm… it opened up for the enemy ship!" Nuna announced through the comms, racing to catch up with the enemy fighter again. "Resuming pursuit!"</p><p>Porg was quick to follow, but Starbird hesitated for a moment before realizing, "The storm is closing! Abort!"</p><p>He could hear Porg's intake of breath as he realized what he had, and Nuna's quiet curse as they attempted to make their way back out of the storm, but it was too late. Their fighters got swept up by the planet's winds, and before Starbird knew it, they were out of sight. He couldn't tell if their parachutes had deployed or if they had been in their ships when they had crashed into the side of a mountain on the ground.</p><p>"Pilots, return to the ship." The admiral ordered through the comms, and only Starbird was there to reply with a quiet "Yes, sir."</p><p>Back on the Jedi Starcruiser, Admiral Wieler notified the Jedi, "The enemy got through… and the storm reformed to full strength. Our fighters were lost. The atmospheric distortion is centered near your primary objective."</p><p>"Which means the enemy must have some sort of climate-control station near their base. Clone intelligence has reported the Separatists' attempts to acquire the technology." General Fisto responded from the base on the ground.</p><p>Folding his hands within his gloves, Master Plo nodded, "And so they have. If we can find and eliminate that station, we can utilize our air support to liberate the mine- and free the inhabitants being held there."</p><p>With a frown and an annoyed glance towards the weather outside, Captain Ozzel asked "You don't expect me to go on some wild seek-and-destroy mission?"</p><p>"No, Captain. Master Fisto and I will lead the mission." Master Plo responded, with a tone that would sound irritated in anyone else, but exuded patience. Wolffe noticed this and smirked under his helmet at Ozzel, who was oblivious as always.</p><p>Ozzel nodded in acknowledgement. "Very good, sir. I will prepare a detachment of my best commando units to accompany you. And as you know, General, we are on a schedule. Do you have an estimated time of -"?</p><p>"As long as it takes. Knight Tauht, I will leave Wolffe and my troops in your capable hands. You are in command while we are gone."</p><p>Glancing outside at the troops now under her care, Allyn Tauht steeled herself for the task in front of her. She had led troop forces before, so she knew the weight of this responsibility. She also knew that, if she had any questions, Commander Wolffe had trained for the past ten years of his life to be a prepared leader in situations such as this, so she had help if she needed it. "Yes, master."</p>
<hr/><p>Warlord Gout glared menacingly at the hologram figure in front of him. "This is what you send to me as reinforcements? One hairless harpy is going to defeat three jedi?"</p><p>"My agent is more formidable than she looks, Warlord Gout. She has much experience leading droid forces… and defeat is not an option. The agrocite mined on your world is far too valuable to the Separatist alliance to lose. Not only is your resource a most powerful fuel, but I have recently discovered it has vast potential in the development of beam weapons - very powerful beam weapons. My servant will lead the effort to reclaim the processing plant. She is very adept at dealing with Jedi." Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist alliance (and Sith Lord) exuded superiority, and his dangerous tone persuaded the Warlord to rethink his complaints.</p><p>"As you wish, My lord." Warlord Gout bowed, gulping in nervousness, which he attempted to conceal from Count Dooku's so-called "hairless harpy."</p><p>Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku's assassin, was well-renowned for her anger, her deviousness, and her ability to kill Jedi. As a native of Dathomir, her skin was entirely white, and her head was unadorned, except for two tattoos swirling across the back of her head. Because of the weather, she had a warm black coat in addition to her usual dark purple tunic and tight-fitting pants. Her twin lightsabers rested on her belt, although they would not remain their long, if Ventress's annoyed glare was an indicator. Her master loved sending her to these types of idiotic leaders. They would constantly insult her, questioning her authority, whether because of her gender or her species, but more often than not, when their plans failed or they defied her Master's orders, she got the last laugh as she slaughtered them where they stood. Right now, she was thinking decapitation sounded like a good idea.</p>
<hr/><p>Racing through the icy canyons on their speeders, Captain Sharp and his team of troopers followed Kit Fisto and Plo Koon as they were led by the Khormai toward the base. When the canyon veered sharply to the left, Sharp called out to the Jedi (although the noise came out of his helmet quieter and more distorted than usual), "General, we're not taking a direct path to the objective?"</p><p>On the second speeder from the front, Kit Fisto responded, head-tails whipping in the wind. "I asked Adaroo to lead us this way. This mission has the greatest chance of success if we approach undetected. Your voice is distorted captain. Is your comlink malfunctioning?"</p><p>Sharp cleared his throat beneath his helmet before responding. "Negative, General. I took a blaster bolt in the throat on Mimban. Don't worry, the mission was completed to Command's satisfaction - just as this one will be." He had been cleared for duty a day before they landed on Khorm, with instructions to use his voice sparingly for the next few days. He had joked to the medic that his injury was being iced on a regular basis, which should continue to help it heal. The medic, Patch, had glared at him, shaking his head, and told him that if he got laryngitis for the next month by pushing himself too far, then it was his own fault.</p><p>Patch had been hesitant to let him take part in the campaign, but when Captain Ozzel heard of it, he pointed out that while a throat injury did somewhat hamper communication, it did not affect his mobility, and he was needed to lead his division. Sharp didn't mind too much; he wanted to be with his vode anyways, but it would be nice to see the Captain show a little more concern for the troopers under his care.</p><p>Glancing at Captain Sharp briefly in concern, Kit Fisto remembered that he couldn't see the Captain's face, nor his injury with the snow gear covering the clone. "We'll try not to get in your way, Captain. It would be a shame to waste all the detonators you brought along."</p><p>Sharp grinned, along with the rest of his team. "The Devil Dogs of the 44th Special Operation Division always come prepared. There hasn't been a ship, station, or soft target that we haven't blown to haran, sir. That's how we got our name. When we get an assignment, Captain Ozzel only has one condition- 'Finish the mission, or don't come back.' We never fail, so it's never been a problem." Of course, the Devil Dogs had a bit of a rolling membership because of said condition, with a new member replacing an old one every other mission, but that's just the way it was under the Captain.</p><p>Fisto frowned as they continued "It's difficult to argue with success, Captain. But in my experience, how a mission is completed usually defines its level of success."</p><p>Sharp rolled his eyes under his helmet as he dodged another snow-covered rock. "No offense, General. But that sounds like the talk of a peacemaker- and talk like that gets troopers killed out here."</p>
<hr/><p>General Tauht was meditating in the common room when the first cannon blast sounded from the mountain above. Looking out the window, she could see the droid army already making headway down the mountain. Hearing another blast, she saw a rocket get launched from above and land in the center of their makeshift barracks. Thankfully, this had happened during a shift change, so most of the vode were already outside and heading towards cover from enemy fire.</p><p>Rushing down the slick metal stairs, Allyn called out to the Captain as he emerged from his tent, still pulling on a boot, "Ozzel! Order your men to reinforce our lines! We can hold them off! I will contact General Plo Koon!"</p><p>Having slept in his armor, Commander Wolffe was already at the front defensive line, blaster drawn. He nodded, signalling to his men while responding, "Acknowledged, General. This way, Captain." Captain Ozzel saluted General Tauht before running off to round up his troops.</p><p>Two Jedi down, they were at a disadvantage, but Commander Wolffe had faith in General Tauht, she was a capable leader and she could take down any droid heading their way. Rallying the clones to the defensive position, Wolffe and his vode were doing a pretty good job holding back the enemy forces. With Ozzel's troops at their backs (although Ozzel himself was as far away from the battle as he could be while still giving orders), Wolffe was feeling pretty confident that they could hold their position until the Jedi returned, at least until he saw twin red blades light up near a group of shinies defending the far gate, the opposite end of the camp from the Republic's main defense.</p><p>Performing a few neat flips and slashing her lightsabers through a group of clone troopers, Asajj Ventress invaded the Republic camp, decimating anyone in her path. Running through the troops while deflecting any blaster bolts aimed her way, Ventress moved quickly to the Republic command post, where she placed a few bombs before leaving the room. Seeing Ventress head up the stairs to the command post, Knight Tauht ran after her quickly, seeing Ventress escape before detonating the explosives she had set. Grunting in pain as she landed on the metal platform below the burning command center, Allyn quickly ignited her lightsaber as Ventress brought her own saber far too close to her neck, saying, "You haven't offered me the chance to surrender yet."</p><p>Attempting to sweep the leg before landing a hit on Ventress' jaw with her lightsaber hilt, Knight Tauht responded "I have been warned not to underestimate your powers, Ventress. My orders are to subdue you - by any means." As she said that, Allyn managed to send one of Ventress's dual lightsaber blades flying down into the battle below.</p><p>Ventress spit out a bit of blood, as she circled the Jedi knight. "Mmm. You have the strength to make this interesting - but my time - is short." Suddenly, Ventress's lightsaber reappeared from below them. Using the force to levitate her lit lightsaber behind Knight Tauht, Ventress impaled the young Jedi.</p><p>Collapsing on the ground, Tauht died quickly. Ventress smirked confidently before continuing with her mission to find the rest of the Jedi and kill them.</p><p>"Captain Ozzel! It's General Tauht, she's dead!" Corporal Comet called from his position guarding the rear of the troops.</p><p>At this, Captain Ozzel asked, "Dead? Then… I am in command!" Standing up from behind the crates he was hiding behind, he yelled out without a second thought, "Charge!"</p><p>Coming up behind him, Commander Wolffe yelled over the blasterfire, "Sir! Our orders were to stay put and hold the facility!"</p><p>"I won't sit here and wait for the enemy to take it back! We will push the attack and finish this fight for good! Can't you see we have them on the run?" With a wary glance at the unfortified mountain Captain Ozzel was urging the men towards, Wolffe reluctantly ordered his troops to pursue the retreating enemy forces. 'I hope we don't regret this.'</p><p>The clone troops pursued the retreating droid forces into the snowy hillside, when all of a sudden, they rounded an outcropping just in time to see another battalion of droid reinforcements come out of their hiding place in the snow.</p><p>Wolffe's eyes widened as he heard the cries of his vode as they were blown off their feet by explosions and hit with blasterfire. This was a disaster, and before he knew it, the droid forces had flanked him and the remaining forces.</p><p>From his position in the command tank, Wolffe felt the cannonfire before he saw it blast a hole through the walker's side. Groaning as he impacted the side of the wall, he stood up, opened the hatch and dragged Captain Ozzel out of the opening, saying "Ozzel, the clankers have us surrounded! Your orders?"</p><p>Ozzel regained his footing and ordered Wolffe, "Signal the enemy. We're surrendering."</p><p>Feeling a sense of dread, but following his commanding officer's orders, Wolffe responded, "Droids seldom take prisoners, sir."</p><p>Ozzel's eyes widened in fear, his face paling even further as he asked, "Not even officers?"</p>
<hr/><p>Stopping at what looked like a few houses, torn apart by the wind and covered in snow, Leader Adaroo let out a mournful sound and said, "This village is one of the many consumed by the storm… the horror the droid army has unleashed on us has devastated our landscape and destroyed our homes. Our world has been reduced to a graveyard."</p><p>General Koon laid a hand on the grieving leader. "I grieve with you. Every battleground takes its toll in lives, but none so tragic as those of the innocent." He then moved with General Fisto to help Adaroo's troops bury their dead.</p><p>Sharp came over to General Fisto, confused at their delay. "General, what's the difference where those bodies freeze? This isn't part of the mission." If they were late in getting their job done, who knew what kind of nonsense Captain Ozzel would get up to back at base camp with the rest of the vode?</p><p>Fisto, having only ever worked with Ozzel for this campaign, responded "Our mission is not only to protect the lives of others, but to respect them. Upholding the ideals of the Republic is crucial to saving it." And showing basic concern for those people they were rescuing was an important part of that, even if it was slowing down their mission slightly.</p><p>"My men and I save the Republic every day by getting our job done." </p><p>'And nobody cared where their bodies froze,' Sharp thought to himself. He could remember each and every time a brother had died in the war, and if they were lucky, they had time for a funeral pyre and a quick remembrance. If not, they were left in the mud with blood on their armor and tear tracks on their faces. He remembered one story from an ARC trooper from the 501st who had joined them for a campaign or two. He said that his batchmate had sacrificed his life saving the Jedi, and they had to run before they could grab his body from the flaming wreckage of their escape ship, but when one of the Jedi had died, the Jedi had ordered the men to take a twenty minute breather to grieve for him. That's just the way it was, no matter what battalion a clone was in.</p><p>Sensing a few turbulent thoughts from Captain Sharp, Koon spoke quietly to Kit Fisto. "In moments of great emotion, Master Fisto, nothing is more valuable than patience. Keep in mind the clones have not had your years of training or experience."</p><p>Kit Fisto, still in his mid-thirties, nodded at the reminder that they were technically leading an army of child soldiers, even if they matured at twice the normal rate. "Or yours, Master, however many it is. Is that what I should expect for the rest of this war? A growing disregard for life everywhere?"</p><p>Koon brought a clawed hand up to his mask as he thought on this, rumbling, "In my many years, I have never seen the galaxy in such a state of brutal unrest. There will be many dark days yet, but we must keep hope alive."</p><p>Sharp thought back to his years growing up on Kamino, being treated as products instead of people, how his batchmates were sent into live fire training at the shiny age of six, and just how many vod younger than him he had seen go down from anything from blasterfire to explosives, to accusations of treason. He responded with a gravelly voice, "With respect, General, I've seen far worse than this - and the war has only been raging a year. I've seen the Separatists win battles because they will do whatever it takes to win. What will the Republic do?"</p><p>Plo knew that not everybody shared his ideals about the clone troopers and their sentience, so he understood where the Captain was coming from, which was why he wasn't sneaking off to meditate away his annoyance like Master Fisto.</p><p>Master Plo conceded, saying, "We are at a disadvantage, Captain, because we will not abandon our ideals to win. If we became the enemy in our hearts and minds, then our victory would be for nothing."</p><p>Making a hoarse "huh" noise, Sharp responded, "I never thought about it that way, sir. Fixer, Jark. Give the Jedi a hand. Just remember vode, ideals are nice, but they don't change anything in battle." Meaning that while civvies like the Khormai might get these accommodations in death, it didn't mean they would. "Now the quicker these dead are under the ice, the quicker we are on the move."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vocabulary<br/>Haran: Hell in Mando'a<br/>Di'kut: Idiot in Mando'a<br/>Shebs: Butt in Mando'a<br/>Hut'uun'la: cowardly, from the root word coward. The worst possible insult in Mando'a.<br/>Jetii: Jedi in Mando'a<br/>Kriffing: Imperial swear word, a derogatory modifier similar to the "F" word<br/>Vod/Vode: Gender neutral term for sibling in Mando'a (which is a gender-neutral language)<br/>Vod'ika: younger sibling, -'ika meaning little<br/>Ori'vod: comes from the word vod, means older sibling or best friend, since Mandalorians have a pretty accepting definition of family<br/>Buir: mother, father or parent in Mando'a<br/>Clankers: Slang for battle droids<br/>Bucket: Slang for helmet<br/>Seppies: Slang for Separatists<br/>Walker: Republic Tank, which walks on four legs<br/>Nat-born: not cloned, a naturally born person<br/>Comming: calling someone on a comlink (Star Wars phone)<br/>Loth-cat: cats in Star Wars<br/>Shiny: a new trooper, fresh from Kamino, where the clones are made and trained, younger with clones with "shiny" armor</p><p>Updated 5/14/20 to put more of an emphasis on the Plo Koon &amp; Clone trooper dynamic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akaanir (Fight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The advance team (Master Plo, Kit Fisto, and Captain Sharp) continues toward the weather station, despite losses, while the command team (Wolffe, Captain Ozzel, and Boost) gets captured and interrogated by Ventress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Agrocite Processing Plant...<br/>
"Captain, my droids have searched the facility and found no sign of the other Jedi. Where are they?" Warlord Gout stood in front of the semicircle of captured officers, including Ozzel, Wolffe, Lodestone, Boost and a few others. Thankfully, everyone else had made a tactical retreat when Ozzel ordered Wolffe to surrender. Their hands were bound as they were forced into kneeling positions. Ventress stood off to the side, glaring at them whenever they so much as breathed.</p><p>Taking a nervous breath, Ozzel responded, "As an officer of the Grand Army of the Republic, I am not obliged to cooperate. Taking into account the Convention of Civilized Systems-"<br/>
Igniting her lightsaber and pointing it towards the quivering officer's neck, Ventress demanded, "Where are the Jedi?!"</p><p>"They-They went on a mission!" Ozzel responded. Wolffe winced, internally pleading with his commanding officer to not give up confidential information. Part of clone trooper training was learning how to resist giving information to the enemy, but Ozzel had never had that.</p><p>In response, Ventress spun her other blade out, viciously decapitating one of the troopers nearest him. Wolffe had to stop himself from wincing as Lodestone's body slumped to the floor of the compound.<br/>
Turning back to Ozzel, Ventress asked again, "What mission?"</p><p>Captain Ozzel stuttered out "I protest! This interrogation breaks all laws of Civilized Conflict! You cannot allow this!" He said pointedly to the Warlord, who stood by, allowing Ventress to do what she wished.</p><p>Warlord Gout's response was even and his expression hard. "You are welcome to file an official protest… if you survive."</p><p>Ventress continued, "You are running out of expendables, Major. Soon it will just be you and I."</p><p>Wolffe growled out, "Don't tell her." Even with a blaster to the back of his head, he remained loyal. If the Separatists learned of their plans, plans which his vod had died to protect, they would have died for nothing. With his hands bound, all he could do was hope to protect their efforts from di'kuts like Ozzel.</p><p>Expression crumbling in panic, Captain Ozzel gave in. "The-the mountains! The Jedi have gone after your Climate-Control Station."</p><p>"Thank you." Ventress smiled in satisfaction before pulling her lighsaber back for another swing. "In gratitude, I grant all of your requests for a quick death."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Wolffe's head lowered slightly as he awaited the blow, but he glanced up in surprise when he heard Warlord Gout exclaim, "Hold your blade, assassin! Prisoners do have their uses. Take them away!"<br/>
Pulled up from his kneeling position, Wolffe, Comet, and Boost were led away from their near brush with death. As they were walking away, they heard Ventress comment that clone prisoners weren't worth the resources it took to keep them.</p><p>Though they had narrowly avoided their own deaths, Wolffe's mind kept fixating on the fact that the enemy knew about the General's mission. 'They can make it, but Captain kriffing Ozzel just made their job a lot harder.' </p><p>While Ventress was quick to follow the Jedi's trail, the Khormai leader disliked the odds of her facing two Jedi masters, so he ordered the weather control station to make the storms surrounding the station strong enough to kill anyone in their path. Of course, the Jedi on the mountaintop didn't know this, but they did notice the weather worsening. Sharp was just grateful they had ditched the speeder bikes before the wind picked them up and threw them into the closest mountainside. He said as much to the Jedi, his voice quiet in the howling wind.</p><p>Holding up a hand to protect his face from the storm in front of them, Plo Koon responded, "The storm has intensified. I sense the enemy knows we're coming."</p><p>Making his way up to the top of their current peak, Master Fisto's breath fogged in front of him, "It can't make our task any more difficult." They all paused to look at the weather station, now visible from their vantage point. Through yet another frozen valley, hidden from view by the devastating snowstorm, the weather control station was at the top of an icy mountain with dangerously sheer slopes. "Close enough to touch, eh?"</p><p>Sharp refused to let out a groan in complaint, unlike Blunt, who had commented earlier that if he were given the choice between hot or cold, he would prefer a wasteland as bad as Tatooine to this weather. "At least there," he had explained, "I could take off my bucket. I try that here, and I'll be missing a nose from frostbite. There, I'd just get tan." Sten had joked at the time, "Your ugly mug could use the tan there," and Blunt had followed with the usual, "It's your ugly mug too. We share the same face, di'kut."</p><p>Mentally calculating the distance, Sharp reported, "It's another half-rotation's hike, at least."</p><p>They continued down the icy slopes toward their objective and were making their way past an outcropping when they heard footsteps behind them and a lightsaber igniting.</p><p>"Die, Jedi scum!" Leaping from above them, Asajj Ventress had caught up with the Jedi team.</p><p>The clone troopers turned to engage when all of a sudden, the snow piled up behind them shook as a squad of Commando droids, highly programmed and capable of reacting quickly under fire, came up from their hiding places in the snow, blasters hot.</p><p>Sharp himself didn't notice them until he heard someone cry out next to him. Turning around in time to watch Blunt fall to the ground, Sharp roared out, "Ambush!" His vocal cords didn't matter if his squad was too dead to hear him. Thankfully, everyone else noticed the droids in time to dodge the next wave of blasterfire.</p><p>"Hold off those droids, Captain!" Fisto called back to the troopers as he and Master Plo faced off against Ventress.</p><p>Sharp nodded, yelling to his team, "Scrap those Clankers!" Sharp moved to cover Patch as he ran towards Blunt where he had fallen. The team medic would probably have words with Sharp later about overexerting his healing vocal cords, but right now, his main concern was the fallen trooper. Pulling off a glove and feeling for a pulse, Patch was shaking his head at Sharp as they heard a rumbling from above them, and the Jedi calling, "Avalanche!" before all they could see was white.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The Agrocite Processing Facility</p><p>Wolffe, Comet, and Boost were stuck inside a metal-lined circular cell within the Khormai compound. Wolffe had marked it in their initial sweep of the processing plant as a good place to store weaponry, but the droids had other plans for it when they recaptured the plant. They no longer had their blasters, helmets, comlinks, or gloves, but Boost had managed to keep a vibroknife on him when they were captured.</p><p>Currently, Boost, Comet, and Wolffe were attempting to use the vibroknife to open the panel near the door. They had been working on it for nearly two hours by the time they got it open. With a quiet cheer, Boost began to work on the wiring below it while Wolffe kept a lookout. His breath fogged up with each exhale, and his fingers were starting to feel numb, but they were almost free.<br/>
"Comet, hold that junction breaker open while I rewire the circuit. With any luck, the lock will reset."</p><p>Ozzel, who still had all his snow gear was sitting against the far wall, having claimed earlier that he would be of no help to them. The clones had talked amongst themselves since then but had mostly left the Captain to himself to mope. Having felt the brunt of their silent judgement for the past hour, Ozzel finally sighed, "I had no choice. I had to tell her about the Jedi."</p><p>Wolffe kept an ear to the door as he responded. "You should have kept your mouth shut, sir."</p><p>At this, Ozzel's face, well-covered by his fuzzy hood, began to turn red in anger. Comet tried not to smile as he noticed his mustache twitch. "I did it to save your lives, you ungrateful-"</p><p>"No. You did it to save your life. And now, thanks to you, the Generals and our vode are in greater danger. If their mission fails, this entire campaign was for nothing." He knew he was getting a little close to insubordination, but Lodestone was a friend, and now his death meant nothing, at least not to officers like Ozzel.</p><p>"Mind your place, Trooper. I am your superior officer, and I have friends in high places."</p><p>Rolling his eyes while facing away from his superior officer, Wolffe replied just as the cell doors whooshed open. "No doubt. We're getting out of here. Let's move!"</p><p>Thankfully, the Khormai imprisoning them had left their gear right outside the cell, and by the time a droid on patrol came to check on them, Boost was able to take it out the moment it rounded the corner.<br/>
Running through the compound, they formed a circle around Ozzel, with Wolffe bringing up the front, a few other rescued officers on the sides, and Comet bringing up the rear, as usual. Although he was somewhat new to the Wolfpack, Comet had proven herself to be a reliable team member, and Wolffe trusted him anytime to guard his back.</p><p>Heading towards where Wolffe knew the Seppies used to store their vehicles, the group was not disappointed when they were able to find an unoccupied enemy tank. The controls were meant for droids, but Boost figured it out easily enough. With a few stuttering stops, he managed to turn it around, so it was facing the other tanks in the parking area.</p><p>"Let's give these clankers a taste of their own cannons for once," Boost smirked as Wolffe pointed the large central cannon towards the enemy tanks from his position atop the tank, sitting on the exposed control area.</p><p>One after another, they burst into flames, causing a few of the other officers crammed in the tank to cheer loudly, a few laughing at the droids as their processors froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. Once they figured it out, however, the ones in the tanks began to fire back, although they weren't quite sure which tank had fired upon the others to begin with, so there was a bit of friendly fire. Spitter knew binary and was able to point the others in the right direction for controlling the tank.</p><p>Nearly wailing in despair, although he would never admit to it, Ozzel cried, "We're not going to survive!"</p><p>Used to his cowardice in the face of danger by now, Boost replied evenly, "We could use your help on those guns, sir." 'Not all natborn officers are this hut'uun'la. At least the Jetii think we are sentients and call us by our names.' He thought to himself as the team fought for their lives.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Viewing the result of the avalanche she had just caused, Asajj Ventress spied an armored hand attempting to claw its way out of the snow. Plunging her lightsaber deep enough into the snow that it sizzled, she snuffed out another life, only to glance up in annoyance when her comm beeped.</p><p>"Supreme Leader. The prisoners have escaped..." A droid alerted her in its robotic voice.</p><p>Growling in frustration, Ventress ordered, "Tell that worthless Khormai that I'll be there soon to clean up his mess."</p><p>"Yes, mistress."</p><p>To her squad of droids, she growled out, "Continue the search. Kill any survivors." Leaping back into her tank, she didn't see the surviving Republic troops pop out of the snow en masse and take down the three remaining droids.</p><p>Dragging himself up out of his resident pile of snow, Sharp commented, "I don't know how we survived that one." Looking around for the rest of his vode, he was disheartened to see that so far only Fixer and Patch had made it.</p><p>Once Fixer had helped him out of the snow he had been trapped in, Patch had ran back to the clone Ventress had stabbed, confirming he was dead. Their sniper, Deadeye, had been one of the veterans in their group, part of Patch's original batch, practically twins (moreso than the rest of the clones were to each other).</p><p>With his head bowed, Patch mumbled out "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." 'I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal'. He heard the generals talking amongst themselves, but Sharp was with them, so he allowed himself a moment to grieve.</p><p>"We used the force to create a pocket that offered some protection."</p><p>"How is your arm, Master Plo?"</p><p>Koon grimaced under his mask, and if Sharp had to hazard a guess, he would say that the General's face was a shade or two duller than its usual burgundy-orange. "Broken. Bones brittle with the passing of ages."</p><p>At this, Patch glanced up from his fallen vode. He may be missing his medpack and a glove, but he should be able to stabilize the General's arm for now. Grabbing the General's cloak, he formed it into a makeshift sling.</p><p>Fixer came over with a brother's bracer, and Patch was able to use that to further stabilize Plo Koon's arm within the sling. Shaking out his quickly freezing hand, Patch was jerked out of his thoughts by Fixer handing him one of Deadeye's gloves, his posture sympathetic within his armor. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la." 'Not gone, merely marching far away.'<br/>
With a shaky inhale, Patch nodded in thanks before pulling on the still-warm glove with care.</p><p>Sharp continued on, as he always had, "We lost Sten, Deadeye, Blunt, and Jark. And worse - the explosives are gone."</p><p>At this, Leader Adaroo's deep voice grumbled, "Without the explosives, how will we complete the mission?"</p><p>"We are alive. We will find a way." Master Plo stood up, prepared once again to continue the mission.</p><p>Sharp added, "Or die trying." He himself wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or melancholy. Maybe both.</p><p>Attempting to reassure the trooper, Master Fisto replied, "As long as you are under our command, you may die - but not needlessly."</p><p>Sharp turned to face him as the group prepared to move out. "Sir, if you had time to shield us from the avalanche, you had time to save yourself and kill the enemy."</p><p>"True, but the mission has a greater chance of success with you and your men, Captain." Plo Koon's voice rumbled out with both sympathy and certainty.</p><p>"With respect, General, we were trained to never pass up a kill shot. That's why the Devil Dogs have never failed a mission."</p><p>Koon nodded in understanding. If that was how this man had been taught, and this belief had been continually reinforced by those in authority over him, of course the Captain was arguing against this change in standards. "There are standards besides success or failure by which to judge our service to the Republic. How a Jedi conducts a mission is just as important as success. It defines who we are."</p><p>"You want something to go "boom," General. Our job is to make it happen." Sharp's voice cracked slightly as he continued. "No excuses. We're warriors, not philosophers."</p><p>Catching onto the tail-end of the increasingly philosophical discussion, Kit Fisto added, "But the Jedi are, and for better or worse, I suspect it will be what makes the difference in how this war ends."</p><p>Suddenly, their conversation was distracted as Leader Adaroo pulled out a small trumpet-looking instrument, which leat out a shrill, "TOOOWEEEOOO!"</p><p>Headtails vibrating unpleasently as they felt the vibrations from the trumpet, Fisto exclaimed, "What are you doing Adaroo?"</p><p>"My people have long used these ice worms - Aelids - to traverse these mountains." As he said this, the ground beneath them rumbled to reveal three very large, and hairy worms. Eyeless and nearly as big as a skytram, the Aelids opened their mouths and waited for their passengers.</p><p>Koon's eyes widened in amazement behind his mask, no doubt planning on animal friendship for future missions on the plannet. "And we use these control straps as we ride on top of them?"</p><p>Adaroo shook his head, revealing a rare grin. "We don't ride on the worms, Master Jedi, we ride in them. You need not worry. They rarely swallow live prey."</p><p>Nodding in understanding, a smug Plo Koon gestured towards the worm, saying, "After you, Master Fisto."</p><p>Fisto grinned good-naturedly, "I was hoping experience would take the lead, Master."</p><p>'This is going to be an adventure.' Sharp thought squeamishly.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Meanwhile…<br/>
Crammed into the tank with the other officers, Boost and Comet grinned as they continued to wreak havoc inside the Separatist compound. When they had finally exited the now smoking building, the clankers had like up in formation to face them, which made mowing them down in droves even easier. Up on top, Wolffe was having an equally enjoyable time, tossing grenades and droid poppers at the shrinking number of droids.</p><p>Ozzel, however, was ready for this disaster of a mission to be over. "Now's our chance! Get us through that opening!"</p><p>"But sir, we've got them on the defensive-"Boost protested, gratuitously aiming a few more cannon blasts at the command post, hoping to take out Ventress while they were at it.</p><p>Standing shakily in the jerking tank, Captain Ozzel ordered, "I am still in command here and you will do as I say."</p><p>With a muted sigh, Boost complied sullenly. "Spitter, get us out of here."</p><p>"Yes, sir."<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Leaping out of the Aelid's mouth as it burrowed out of the snow, Master Fisto half-seriously shuddered in disgust. "Ugh. Now I know how my breakfast feels."</p><p>Master Plo's tone indicated he was smiling underneath his mask, always pleased to meet new species and befriend them. "They are an efficient means of transportation."</p><p>Tumbling out of the Aelid's slimy mouth, Captain Sharp pulled out his macrobinoculars and looked at the base, now much closer than before. "There's the objective. But we can't demolish the weather station without our explosives."</p><p>"And there are too many of those antennas to destroy them one at a time." Fisto added, pondering their problem.</p><p>His voice rumbling out from his mask, Master Plo suggested, "We cannot stop this storm, but perhaps there is a way to use this enemy's weapon against itself and destroy this location."</p><p>Sharp nodded, before realizing "But sir, aren't we standing on this location?"</p><p>"Very perceptive, Captain."</p><p>Grinning brazenly, Sharp nodded in approval. "I like it. There's hope for you Jedi yet."</p><p>"Welcome back, Captain Ozzel. We thought you were dead." Sergeant Sinker called out to the group exiting the enemy tank. He gave a nod to the rest of the squad, relieved to see Comet with the group. As his ori'vod, he would have felt responsible if something bad had happened to the vod'ika.</p><p>Without as much as a "hello" in response, Captain Ozzel immediately demanded a status report.</p><p>When Sinker was finished, Ozzel nodded, ordering the troops to "Ready the ships for liftoff. I want to rendezvous with the fleet in orbit, resupply, and launch an immediate counterattack."</p><p>Saluting the Captain, Sinker fell into step beside Comet as the two began to compare notes from their time away. Apparently, the Khormai fed their slaves better than the Republic fed their troops, although Comet admitted to preferring ration bars to one of the vegetables they had been served. With Ozzel and Wolffe gone, Sinker had been in command of the troops left (as a clone Sergeant, he was the highest ranking for the time).</p><p>They had set up a defensive perimeter and watch, although the walkers had frozen in place not long into the night. It was midday right about now, although nobody could tell with the storm.<br/>
Coming alongside the Captain, Commander Wolffe questioned, "Sir, shouldn't we attempt to contact the Jedi?"</p><p>Glaring at the clone as if he had just insulted his cooking, Captain Ozzel yelled, "The Jedi are dead, Commander Wolffe! You can join me in winning this battle… or mourn the dead and the end of your career. Now help get these transports off this frozen rock!"</p><p>"Sir, all this ice… the ships are frozen in place-" BOOM! Sinker was interrupted as the droid forces came up over the hill the Republic forces were sheltering behind.</p><p>'They must have gotten in range for cannon fire to be an effective tactic.' Wolffe thought to himself as the troopers around them took cover. Wolffe was about to join them, when he was stopped by Captain Ozzel, who brought his hands up in front of his face, as if that would magically protect him from the battalion heading their way. "Where's our heavy armor?"</p><p>Wolffe growled out, "Destroyed in the first offensive, sir." He should know this. They had both been briefed on this when they first arrived at camp.</p><p>"I don't - what do we do…?" Ozzel's eyes widened in panic, and he stumbled as a trooper to his right was hit.</p><p>Wolffe assumed command from there, literally dragging Captain Ozzel behind cover as he roared to the others, "Fall back to the transports!"</p><p>'The Jedi had better still be alive to come and save our shebs. We're not going to last much longer here.' Pulling out his recovered DC's, Wolffe glared at the oncoming clankers as he settled in for a hard fight.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The Weather-Control Station<br/>
"There's a junction box!" Master Plo pointed towards a snow-covered console at the base of the tower. Right after that, a group of droids rounded the corner, coming up upon the infiltrating team.<br/>
With a painful-sounding yell, Sharp alerted the group, "We've been spotted! Fixer, get in there and tie into the antenna feed!"</p><p>"Copy that, Sir!" Fixer nodded, quickly gaining access to their system. It was like the enemy had thought the storm would protect them so completely that they didn't even bother with basic firewalls.<br/>
"I'm in!"</p><p>Deflecting blasterbolts with his uninjured arm holding the lightsaber, Master Plo called back to Fixer, "Enter the new target coordinates!"</p><p>Yelling a warning to the troopers around him, Kit Fisto exclaimed, "That's it! Take cover!"</p><p>Fixer grinned underneath his helmet, as he watched the rampant destructive force before her. Like most clones, he had a great appreciation for explosions like this one. "Destroying the control station stopped the storm!"<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Behind the wreckage of one of the fallen tanks, Ozzel caught sight of Ventress' dual sabers in the distance, stuttering, "W-we surrender! Tell her we surrender!"</p><p>Wolffe grunted while dodging another barrage of enemy fire. "Tell her yourself, sir." He could see the storm beginning to clear up, and knew that reinforcements were only moments away. Wolffe was proved right as the whir of engines and gunships filled the area, managing to chase away the remaining droid forces and a scowling Ventress.</p><p>Once the last of the Seppies had disappeared into the mountain or were gunned down, Captain Ozzel stood from his hiding place, muttering, "At least someone around here knows how to fight!"</p><p>With a self-assured smirk, Ozzel announced to those around him, "I'd say my plan worked flawlessly. Commander, relay my congratulations to the Jedi, if they're still alive."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Wolffe commed the Jedi, desperately wishing to have another intelligent commanding officer back with them. He respected the Jedi Generals, and would hate to see them gone. "Wolffe to General Plo. Can you read me?"</p><p>Standing on an icy outcropping looking over the decimated weather control station, Plo Koon replied, "Loud and clear, Commander. Status report?"</p><p>Wolffe's voice was noticeably relieved over the comms. "Admiral Wieler's reinforcements arrived just in time. They sent the Seppies packing."</p><p>General Koon replied, "Glad to hear it. But our task is far from complete. We must still recapture the Agrocite Processing Station, and then our primary objective - the mine."</p><p>Glancing back at the men to make sure none of them had been swept up by the last of the storm, General Fisto asked, "You and your men ready for more, commander?"</p><p>Sharp saluted, "Born and raised to be ready, sir. And after watching you and the General in action, I'm thinking maybe you got a point about how to go about doing the job. And I'm willing to bet we can teach you philosophers a thing or two."</p><p>With a nod, Fisto responded, "We're always open to suggestions, Commander. Now, let's get moving."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vocabulary<br/>Haran: Hell in Mando'a<br/>Di'kut: Idiot in Mando'a<br/>Shebs: Butt in Mando'a<br/>Hut'uun'la: cowardly, from the root word coward. The worst possible insult in Mando'a.<br/>Jetii: Jedi in Mando'a<br/>Kriffing: Imperial swear word, a derogatory modifier similar to the "F" word<br/>Vod/Vode: Gender neutral term for sibling in Mando'a (which is a gender-neutral language)<br/>Vod'ika: younger sibling, -'ika meaning little<br/>Ori'vod: comes from the word vod, means older sibling or best friend, since Mandalorians have a pretty accepting definition of family<br/>Buir: mother, father or parent in Mando'a<br/>Clankers: Slang for battle droids<br/>Bucket: Slang for helmet<br/>Seppies: Slang for Separatists<br/>Walker: Republic Tank, which walks on four legs<br/>Nat-born: not cloned, a naturally born person<br/>Comming: calling someone on a comlink (Star Wars phone)<br/>Loth-cat: cats in Star Wars<br/>Shiny: a new trooper, fresh from Kamino, where the clones are made and trained, younger with clones with "shiny" armor</p><p>Comments make the llama happy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helpful Vocabulary:<br/>Haran: Hell in Mando'a<br/>Di'kut: Idiot in Mando'a<br/>Shebs: Butt in Mando'a<br/>Hut'uun'la: cowardly, from the root word coward. The worst possible insult in Mando'a.<br/>Jetii: Jedi in Mando'a<br/>Kriffing: Imperial swear word, a derogatory modifier similar to the "F" word<br/>Vod/Vode: Gender neutral term for sibling in Mando'a (which is a gender-neutral language)<br/>Vod'ika: younger sibling, -'ika meaning little<br/>Ori'vod: comes from the word vod, means older sibling or best friend, since Mandalorians have a pretty accepting definition of family<br/>Buir: mother, father or parent in Mando'a<br/>Clankers: Slang for battle droids<br/>Bucket: Slang for helmet<br/>Seppies: Slang for Separatists<br/>Walker: Republic Tank, which walks on four legs<br/>Nat-born: not cloned, a naturally born person<br/>Comming: calling someone on a comlink (Star Wars phone)<br/>Loth-cat: cats in Star Wars<br/>Shiny: a new trooper, fresh from Kamino, where the clones are made and trained, younger with clones with "shiny" armor</p><p>I originally wrote this story for a class assignment, and I didn't know how much the teacher knew about Star Wars or Mando'a. I'll post the same words at the end of the next chapter, but I might have a few additions for the third chapter. They wanted us to rewrite a previously known story in a new way that "challenged systems of oppression," so I picked the Star Wars: The Clone Wars comic book "In Service of the Republic," which I do not own the rights or the characters to, I'm just borrowing them.<br/><br/>Most people in my class wrote a one page short story, but because the teacher was new, they didn't give us a font size requirement, margin sizes, or a page limit. Because of this, I had them basically beta-read the first twenty-five pages of this fanfiction (and now they know to put page limits on final papers). I did enjoy the class more than I thought I would, but I also had fun being that one kid in the class with a twenty-five page paper that nobody asked for.<br/><br/>Because of said requirements for the paper, a few of the clone characters were previously changed into female clone troopers (they would look like Zam Wessel from Attack of the Clones, but they would be clones of the actual human woman that Zam Wessel shapeshifted into. I tried to find another human woman bounty hunter that worked with Jango Fett in Star Wars, but there were zero canon human female bounty hunters during the prequels that I could have used, so I improvised) to combat the lack of women characters in the original SWTCW universe. That is why some of the clone troopers might have their pronouns change accidentally in the middle of the story. The characters that I had genderswapped were Comet, Sinker, Tauht, Fixer, Blunt, Starbird, and Nuna. I switched them back for posting this on AO3 and ff.net, but if anyone wants to read the original, let me know!<br/><br/>This comic book was originally split up into three parts, so I'll probably do three chapters as well. The next chapter is mostly done already, but I might wait a little depending on how long it takes to double-check it for mistakes. Comments make the llama happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>